


Flight

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slight Language Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-20
Updated: 2009-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Flight<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: K<br/>Characters: Bumblebee, Jetstorm, Jetfire<br/>Verse: TFA<br/>Summary: He watched them fly above him and couldn't help but wonder about how they were created.<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slight language use, fluff<br/>Notes: This one was a prompt left by xaefryl. Not sure if this was what you were thinking of though and it could possibly be a bit out character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Flight  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: K  
> Characters: Bumblebee, Jetstorm, Jetfire  
> Verse: TFA  
> Summary: He watched them fly above him and couldn't help but wonder about how they were created.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slight language use, fluff  
> Notes: This one was a prompt left by xaefryl. Not sure if this was what you were thinking of though and it could possibly be a bit out character.

They were the first flying Autobots that he knew of, at least in the most recent dealings of Cybertronian history.

Not that he paid much to the ancient history of his species.

But he was sure that there had been other flying Autobots at some point in history.

These two though, who was their creator and why did he or she let the Elite Guard get their fragging claws onto the two flyers.

Despite their broken speech and having Sentinel as their superior other than Jazz, they were pretty cool bots to hang out with.

And he of course couldn't let Sentinel keep trying to warp their young minds that he along with the rest of his team were bad bots.

He could try and get away with telling the Prime where he could stuff his words and attitude, but Optimus would then have him doing double patrols or cleaning the floors with his denta.

But all the same, he would rather watch the jet twins fly above and playfully trade insults with them.


End file.
